Side Story-Lorelei (Remember Love?)
by LuxLitLife
Summary: connected my main story, Remember Love. I thought it would be helpful for some background before chapter 5 began. *I DO NOT OWN THE MENTALIST*


_I Thought it would be helpful to put a Lorelei side story in._

The prison wasn't so bad. The food was good and the other women were easy to ignore. They had to work, sure, making license plates and other random crap, but at least that kept you from getting bored.

Although, Lorelei wasn't as bored as most of the other inmates might be. She spent her days waiting for Red John. She knew he would come. She had done all he ever asked, and she never said anything incriminating. She knew what happened to those who snitched. She knew it would be a quick trip to hell if she said the wrong thing to the wrong person. So she kept patient, waiting.

That Patrick. He was so alike to him, it was uncanny. Sleeping with him wasn't half as bad as it could have been. He had definite charm and was good looking. She couldn't figure him out either, like most people. It was just a shame he kept on about his dead wife and child, blah blah blah. Red John was salvation, not this stupid revenge.

Why couldn't he see that? She wanted to punch him in the face, kick him in the shins.

"Up and at 'em ladies!" barked the heavyset female guard.

_I wonder how exactly she is supposed to keep us in line when she can't even control her eating._ Lorelei thought, smiling.

Another day of work, she was on duty today. After a few hours at the machine someone pulled her away.

Finally, this was her chance. Red John was coming for her, she knew it. She did as the person instructed her and after some time she jumped out of the truck, into the glaring sunlight. It must have been a hundred degrees, she instantly started sweating.

A midnight blue sedan was chugging down the road, a trail of dust floating up behind it.

She couldn't believe her eyes, it was Patrick. She told him to go away, but finally, he convinced her to ride with him. She couldn't let him know how much it disappointed her that it was him, and not RJ that got her out, that picked her up. If she wasn't angry and bitchy with him she would cry.

_At least,_ she thought _maybe I can redeem some of myself. I can make him come back to Red John. I can._

The day plugged on, the night came. Pitying him laying by himself at the fire he had so cautiously made, and she knew he had made it all for her, she came and slept beside him. At first she considered finding the keys and leaving him, but for some reason she couldn't. This man trusted her with his life, he knew that she could find a way to injure him, or communicate with Red John and have him pay. But she couldn't. So she just slept beside him, beside the fire.

When she woke up she walked into the ocean, nude, to bathe. She almost considered waking him up to come with her, seduce him again and come with her to Red John.

"But, he's already coming willingly, so what am I supposed to do?" she asked herself, puzzled, as she walked into the lukewarm waves. She didn't know why he was following her so blindly. It really repulsed her, he was like a puppy following her in hopes of finding the master, finding a treat. Well, she wasn't a dog sitter so he could just go straight to hell. Who did he think he was, manipulating her like that? That was her job.

She came up from a dive and was about to walk back to the beach when she heard him wake up. He spotted her and she lost her edge. She came back quickly and just as fast hid behind the rocks to avoid the ranger. Suddenly she heard Patrick talking to the officer.

He could have turned her in, but he didn't. What was his game? She was so confused she couldn't even be angry anymore. Soon after they hit the road again. She soon decided that what he wanted was her trust. So she would pretend he had it, to a degree. She talked freely to him, told him she needed to change her appearance. It wouldn't do to have anyone looking for him. He stopped at a store and bought her hair dye, a dress. He got himself a ridiculous hat and glasses which she had to keep herself from laughing at. They were off again to some motel or another, before they could head to her sister's cabin. That is where she wanted to go. They would be safe there, secluded, and she could try again to figure him out, get back in Red John's good graces.

He talked incessantly, trying to figure her out. Really, he had never had so much time with her alone, she thought, considering their tryst in Vegas was short and he was never with her long at the CBI. She couldn't decide if she liked his company or not. What she didn't like was the amount of questions.

_Did you ask your wife this many questions? I bet she begged to be killed, dealing with you all day._ She thought after a few more hours.

"Finally!" she said, as they neared the motel. They set themselves up, he found out about her sister, and her sister's cabin.

"I didn't know you had a sister," he said, as though this was the most crucial thing he had learned about her all day. For all she knew, in his mind, it was. She continued to apply dye to her hair.

"This beer is warm." She said, smoothly changing subjects, and, like an eager dog, he went to find ice.

"I wonder if he likes me." She mused to herself. He could be doting on her so much because he was infatuated with her. She looked at herself in the mirror for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, not likely." She turned on the radio instead, lathering her hair.

"CBI headquarters has called a search team together…"

_What?_ She turned up the radio while the announcer explained that somehow _she _had abducted Patrick and they were on their way to god knows where. She rinsed her hair and waited for Patrick. He was in serious trouble. Red John might find some ruse like this amusing, but she did not. As soon as she heard the door open she was on him like a cat, pouncing and clawing and kicking.

"Kidnapped you? How dare you?! You lied." Pathetic, despicable man.

He tried to explain himself, coming up with some pathetic lie about ROY killing her sister. Liar, liar, liar! She kicked him harder. Finally she stopped and he reasoned with her. He almost had her trusting him, but he was just the same as Red John. She told him so, he tried to deny it, but she couldn't take it anymore and she told him so again.

"I only wonder why the two of you didn't become friends the moment you shook hands!" she said, storming out. He followed, annoying little bastard, worthless, worthless man.

She seethed with hate, anger, hurt. She wanted to kill Patrick with her bare hands for saying such things. She knew Red John would. The whole drive she was in emotional turmoil.

But by the time they reached the cabin she wasn't so sure of herself. She couldn't tell if she wanted to turn Patrick in, or grab him by the hair and kiss him for all she was worth. What was with him, and Red John? Why did they both have that effect on her? She hated both of them for it, hated them for the fact she couldn't think properly, or see clearly when she was so near to them. Hated Red John for making her love him and Patrick for making her want to love him.

She was so jumpy she half expected to be ambushed by someone, anyone, when they arrived. But there was no one and she sent Patrick to the cabin, telling him to get the key under the pot of flowers. He looked so intense, what was he hoping to find? What was he thinking? She wasn't angry at him anymore, she just pitied him, really.

"Welcome," she said, following him into the cabin, talking about how her sister and her used to escape here.

"Red John didn't kill her, Patrick, and you will never convince me that he did." She said to him.

"I could kill for a cup of tea right now," he said. And then he said that they couldn't stay, _she_ couldn't stay, they would know where they were. He told her to find Red John, and then come back to him. She almost wanted to come back to him.

Outside he convinced her to leave. She looked at him, and he looked back into her eyes. She kissed him, and he didn't resist. But she couldn't tell what the kiss meant. For her, she didn't want to leave him, didn't want to leave him to them. Against her will, she trusted him, trusted that he was a good man. There was no passion in the kiss, but there was wanting, a want for something.

She zoomed out, and left him, wondering what was going to happen to him, and what Red John was going to do when he saw her.


End file.
